1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to rigid or semi-rigid cartons with zipper-type reclosable elements, particularly self-mating zippers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of semi-rigid or rigid containers with a polymeric reclosable header has been developed. Manufacturing such a package typically requires two webs of film, or a single web folded lengthwise, with mated opposing zipper halves typically attached to the inside facing surfaces of the web. This flexible portion must be unfolded and wrapped around a box blank that has been folded and glued or otherwise sealed together at a lap seam. The box must be flattened in a specific way so that extra folds are made in the center of the two sides of the box, which is not typical of many other types of prior art box construction.
A prior art container is disclosed in application Ser. No. 12/922,537 entitled “Carton with Plastic Reclosable Header” filed by Howell et al. on Sep. 14, 2010.
Other prior art regarding similar containers includes those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,111 entitled “Rigid-Bottomed Resealable Bag with Handles”, issued on Apr. 28, 2009 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,716 entitled “Flexible Container Having Flat Walls”, issued on Apr. 24, 2007 to Buchanan; U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,029 entitled “Enclosure for Resealing a Package and Method Therefor”, issued on Jan. 9, 2007 to Bein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,422 entitled “Reclosable Packaging Bag and Method for Manufacturing Same”, issued on Jun. 21, 2005 to Ichikawa et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,512 entitled “Package and Merchandiser”, issued on Aug. 29, 2000 to Teasdale; U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,416 entitled “Procedure and Package to Enable Peg Display of Food Pouch in Tent-Style Paperboard Carton”, issued on May 16, 2000 to Teasdale et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,373 entitled “Zipper Closure with Unitary Adhesive Cover Sheet”, issued on Sep. 1, 1987 to Ausnit; and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0194386, entitled “Zipper Box Covers” published on Sep. 8, 2005 for Shai; and Japanese Patent No. 2002104511 entitled “Bag-in-Carton”, published on Apr. 10, 2002 for Makoto et al.